This invention relates to a device for the reduction of bone fractures of the type having pins intended to be inserted in groups into the portions of bone to be mutually fixed or realigned, the pins being connected by sliding universal articulated couplings to at least one rigid tie-rod.
External fixation devices are illustrated and described, for example, in catalogue No. HJ 1012 E published in April, 1977, by Ets Jaquet Freres, Geneva, Switzerland, entitled "Osteotaxis.RTM.".